Unchained Memories
by Tricia Terror
Summary: Siblings Julia and Amber's telling of their vampiric lives and the fight for survival when a killer, who happens to be their dad, comes after them. ( there will be a little German in here. but, the German translation will be in parenthesis right after. )
1. Unchained Memories

1 unchained memories  
The Intro

Hello, my name is Julia Stone. I'm 18, and German. I have a sister named Amber, and we're fraternal twins. I guess you could say that we are orphans. Since our mum is dead and our dad is in jail, we don't really have anyone to stay with. But, since we were kind of rich, we were left with our family's home. It's a nice little place in the USA. We moved from Germany when Amber and I were about ten. Oh, my looks? Well, let's see… I'm a natural dirty blonde, but I like to dye my hair a lot. I've dyed my hair white, red, black, green, blonde, brown, orange, pink, blue, purple, and even a mixture of color. It's currently beach blonde. Or Barbie blonde, whichever you like to call it. I have a nose piercing.  
My sister, Amber, is sorta like me. Though, she doesn't have a nose ring. She does dye her hair sometimes. She's dyed it blonde, red, and black. She isn't a lot like me, but we share similar interests. Like, we dye our hair. Sometimes we sync our colors, sometimes we don't. It depends on how she feels. She's a little weird and random. While I'm the more hard-core one, Amber is the more innocent, soft hearted one.  
We have some friends too. Not many, but some. And by some, I mean, like, two. They are Jesse and Brad. Jesse is kinda like Amber. He's innocent, but, again like Amber, he is defensive over those he cares about. He is the serious one of our friends. He analyzes all possibilities and creates plans for us. It's helpful and handy. Then, there's Brad… he's the one over sexual one of our group. He's a bit of a perv. You know Brock from Pokémon? He's kinda like that. He hits on random pretty girls only to have either Amber or I pull him away.  
So yeah. That's about it. We're normal people, doing normal things.  
Oh yeah. I forgot to mention…  
We're vampires. 

hey guys. This is my first chapter of this story. I'll have more out as much as I can. Hope you enjoy this. OH I should mention that this story WILL be rated for teens or mature people. Theres some dark stuff I have planned. I will put a warning before those chapters. If you don't wanna read it, I will put a little summary at the bottom. Or at least try to :3


	2. The Hunt

2. the hunt

I was hiding in an alleyway playing with my cell phone, waiting for Brad to show his ass up. We were supposed to hunt tonight. He and I needed the blood. We have been cranky according to Amber. I heard a noise from behind me. I quickly put my phone away and turned to the noise. "Who's there?" I called. I scanned the dark alleyway for any shadows. I heard a chuckle and I get a little nervous. "I said. Who's. There." I said again through grit teeth. A chuckle emanated from behind me. I knew that chuckle. "What the actual fuck Bradley!" I yelled. He came into view. He was sporting his stupid grin. I rolled my eyes, and then looked at him. "You're cute." I said sarcastically. "Sorry Jules. I had to." He said. Oh yeah. My nickname is Jules. I forgot to mention that too. "No, you didn't. You're just an ass." I snapped. He looked down. "Sorry Jules. Really." He said "Don't let it happen." I said, a little peeved. "What the FUCK are you WEARING?!" I asked. He looked down and shrugged. "What's wrong with my outfit?" he asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you honestly want me to answer that?" I asked. He shook his head and looked down. "Let's just go hunt." He said, a little irate. "Aweee. Did I piss off Bradley?" I asked, teasingly. He looked over to me and glared at me. "Don't call me that." He snapped. "Ouch. Harsh. I guess Amber was right. We need blood. Now. Let's go." I said. We exited the alley and walked around. "Stripper club or bar?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Bar. I wanna get this over with." He said. I nodded and we walked onto the nearest bar. I scanned the place. "I'm gonna go for that British looking one over there." I said. He nodded and walked towards some airhead blonde. The British boy glanced over at me and his mouth dropped. The girl he was with slapped him. She was a cute black girl. "I'm sorry Marie." He said. She glared at me. I approached them and smiled. "Hi. Can I buy you guys a drink?" I asked. The boy nodded quickly. "OLIVER!" The girl, Marie, yelled. I looked over to her. "I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend. He's over there." I pointed to Brad striking out with the blonde he wanted. Marie laughed. "That's your boyfriend?" she asked. I nodded and called Brad over. He came over. "I made new friends." I said, smiling. Brad smiled at them. "Hi. I'm Brad. Nice to meet you." He said. "Ooooh! Let's go hang out!" I suggested. I grabbed Marie's hand and Brad grabbed Oliver's. We took them to the alley outside the building. Brad and I smiled in unison as our fangs dropped. I grabbed Oliver and Brad grabbed Marie. "Wir essen. ( Let's eat. )" I said to Brad. He nodded, and we both plunged our fangs into the couple's necks. The couple screamed as we drank. When we finished, we left them there. The police won't know who did it, let alone know how. We've been doing this for years. The Baltimore PD hasn't been able to do much besides find the bodies. We cleaned off our faces using the couple's shirts. I felt better already. We then set off to my house. When we got there, I opened up my front door and walked in. I took off my shoes and coat and put them away. I walked into the living room and found Amber watching T.V. "Ich bin zu Hause. ( I'm home. )" I called. Amber turned to look at me. "You and Brad feel better?" she asked. I nodded. "I do. I don't know about him." I said. Brad nodded a yes. Jesse walked into the room. "When did he get here?" I asked. Jesse looked up at me. "Amber called because she was bored and wanted a friend over. But, she hasn't moved from the T.V. all night." He said, rolling his eyes. I chuckled a little. "Brad, how was the hunt tonight?" Jesse asked. Brad rolled his eyes and huffed. "Boring. I wanna chase people like I used to." He said. "Me too." I told him. "But, that's hard to do here." He sighed again. "We can go after campers." He said in a dull tone. "Maybe next time Bradford." Jesse told him. "I HATE it when you guys call me that." He mumbled. Amber got off the couch and walked up to him. "I will call you what I wish. I happen to like calling you by those pet names. It's not my fault Jules and Jesse picked up on them." She said. She pouted. "Aww… Amber. You know I don't mind you saying it." He said. "Arsch küssen. (kiss ass)" I mumbled. Amber laughed, as Brad gave me a questioning look. "What?" he asked. Amber stopped laughing and smiled, obviously trying to not laugh. "She called you a kiss ass." She said. She burst back out in laughter. He shot me a glare and I shrugged. "Well, you were acting like it." I defended. He huffed and rolled his eyes. Jesse sat off in the corner, watching us with amusement. Brad's phone rang, so he answered it. "Hello?" he said into the phone. He put it on speaker. "Lassen Sie die Jagd beginnen . (Let the hunt begin.)" A voice said over the speaker. "Wer ist das? (who is this?)" I asked. "Er kommt für Sie. du bist Vater ist. (he's coming for you. You're dad is.)" The voice said. I let out a laugh. "ich nenne Bullshit auf, dass. (I call bullshit on that.)" I said. Brad hung up. "I've been getting calls like that for three days now." He said, annoyed. "I don't even understand what they were saying." He said. "They said that dad was coming for us." Amber said, a little shaken. I hugged her. "He's not. The person was just trying to scare us." I said, soothingly. "Let's hope so." Jesse said from his corner.

_

hey guys XD  
hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if I may, TWO IN ONE! WOO  
kay im good.  
so the next chapter, you'll learn more bout their dad.  
also, the words in the ()s is the English translation. The language that is, is German  
hope you liked XD


	3. Julia's Memories

3. Julia's Memories

Three days later and we haven't heard anything from that person that called Brad. Amber calmed down a bit, finally. Brad and Jesse stayed the night every night since then, just too sure. I would have nightmares every time I went to sleep about what happened when Amber and I were younger. Some nights, I wouldn't get any sleep at all. Eventually, my nightmares became night terrors. I woke up one morning, exhausted. As I walked into the kitchen, Amber turned around. "I was about to make breakfast. Einige wollen? (want some?)" She asked. I nodded a yes. "Bitte. Vielleicht ist es dann mich zu wecken und geben mir Energie. (please. maybe it'll wake me up and give me energy)" I said to her. She nodded an ohkay and started cooking. Jesse and Brad walked in shortly after. I took a seat on a chair on the island counter. "Damn, Jules. You look like shit." Brad said, as he looked me up and down. "Arschloch. (Asshole)." I muttered. Amber snickered as Brad gave me a confused look. "That sounded like an insult." He stated. I rolled my eyes. "You'd think that you'd know German by now." I sighed. "I called you an asshole." I said, tiredly. I let out a yawn and stretched. Jesse looked at me a little concerned. "Didn't sleep?" He asked. I shook my head no and rested my head on the counter top. Brad bit his lip, nervously. "Maybe you should take some sleeping pills. It'll knock you out and you won't dream." He suggested. I shrugged, not caring. Jesse disappeared only to reappear with a bottle of pills. "Take two." He said. "Nien. (no)." I said. We go through the same thing every time they resort to this. Jesse sighed and looked at me, obviously not in the mood for this. "Take them or I will get the needle." He said. I huffed and snatched the bottle. I took out two of the pills and got a glass of water. What? I hate needles. I put the pills in my mouth and drank some water. I put the glass on the counter and left it there. I went upstairs to my room and laid in bed. I was out within ten minutes.

I woke up and it was dark outside. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. "verdammt, für eine Weile schlief ich. (damn, i slept for a while.)" I said to myself. I climbed out of bed and put on different clothes. While digging through my closet, I found an old journal. I smiled as I remembered the years I used to keep one of those. I changed, turned on a light, and sat back on my bed, journal still in hand. I started to look through it, when I came across a crudely drawn picture. I looked at it for a few seconds before I realized it was it was a depiction of what my Vater (dad) did to me. It was right next to a journal entry. I swallowed hard as I read the entry.

_**April, 07**__**th**__** 2000**_

_It's been almost six months since I saw daddy kill mommy. I know he did it. I saw him do it. But, today, he did something. It made me feel weird. He said that all daughters and daddies do this, but I don't think they do. I'm too scared to ask someone though. I just don't know what to do. Is he supposed to touch me there?_

I threw the journal across the room. I looked around my room and bowed my head. I let silent tears fall down my cheeks. All the memories came rushing back. The bulling in school when they found out cuz the teacher let it slip by accident. The day he went for Amber, so I sacrificed myself so she'd be innocent. The fear of the attic and basement. The day he was close to getting Amber until I distracted him with my six year old bosom. I pressed my hands to my head and shook my head. "Bekommen aus meinem kopf. Ich möchte nicht, daran zu erinnern. (get outta my head. i don't want to remember)." I whispered to myself. I started rocking back and forth to calm down. I eventually removed my hands from the side of my head. I got up and opened my door. I walked downstairs to get a small glass of water. I was jumpy over every little noise. I made it to the kitchen and got a small cup of water. I took a sip and scanned the room. I felt un-easy, so I chugged my drink and ran back upstairs. I ran to Jesse's room and walked in. He was awake and watching T.V. "Sup Jules?" he asked as I walked in. "Woke up, had a little breakdown, got a drink, felt creeped out, so I came in here." I said. I sat next to him. "Whatcha watching?" I asked. He glanced at me. "No clue." He said. I shrugged and watched with him till everyone got up.


	4. Monster

4. Monster

It's been a few days since my little breakdown. No one bout Jesse knew and I intend to keep it that way. Amber and Brad look up to me in way. I guess I'm sorta like a leader to them. "Jules?" Jesse called. "Come in." I told him. I was in my room, looking through my old journal again. He walked in and saw me looking at it. He closed the door and sighed. "You need to stop looking at that." He said. I looked up at him. "I know. I don't know why I keep looking at it. I just do." I said, looking down. He sighed again and took it from me. He looked at the page I was reading. It was about when Amber and I came home one day from our old friend Lucy's house. He cornered us as soon as we were in Amber's room. He wanted both of us to touch him. We were only six then. I grabbed Amber's hand and ran past him. We went right back to Lucy's that day, and we stayed there for two more days. Jesse sighed and looked up from the journal. "Why do you do this to yourself? Remind yourself about the past so often? It's gonna drive you nuts." He said. I smiled softly. "I force myself to remember because I don't want to forget." I said, looking into his eyes. "I don't want to forget why I'm torturing him. So I remember why I'll get that satisfaction when he begs for mercy." I said, coldly. Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You're letting hatred turn you into a monster." He said, shaking his head. "Eventually, you'll be worse than him." He said. I growled and stood up. "NEVER compare me to HIM!" I said through gritted teeth. He stepped back a few feet, hands raised in front of him to try to calm me down. I sighed and sat back down. I knew he was right. I just didn't want to admit it. I'm eventually going to end up worse than the one I hate. I don't want that. I looked up at Jesse and said the two words I say to him a lot. "Sie haben Recht. (You're right)." I said, defeated. He sat next to me and hugged me. "I know that when the time comes, you'll do the right thing." He said. "You have to much faith in me Jesse. It'll be your downfall one day." I said, quietly. He chuckled a little. "I know." He said. I looked over to him curiously. "Jesse? You know how some vamps have at least one or two powers?" I asked. "Yes. Why?" he answered. I bit my lip and hesitated before asking. "Do… do you have one?" I asked. he chuckled. "Yeah. I have two." He told me. "I knew it. What are they?" I asked. He laughed a little. "Foreshadowing and great good looks." He said, smiling. I playfully shoved him. "Ohkay, ohkay." He said. "Foreshadowing and telling if others have powers." He said, seriously. I nodded. "Do I have any?" I asked, nervously. He nodded. "You're psychic." He said. I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You can read minds and move objects. That's it." He stated. "Better than nothing." I said, shrugging. He chuckled. "Let's go downstairs. Brad made lunch." He said. I sprung up. Brad makes the best vegan food. I don't know how, considering that he loves meat, but he does. I ran to my door and bolted downstairs. "Feed me!" I said to him. Jesse walked in a few seconds later, chuckling. "Feeling better Jules?" Brad asked. "Ja. (Yes)." I said, nodding. "A little." I said. "Danke Jesse. (Thank you Jesse)." I said. "You're welcome." Jesse said. I looked around. "where's Amber?" I asked. "Still asleep." Brad said, rolling his eyes. "Get my food ready. I'm gonna wake her lazy ass up." I said. I walked upstairs to Amber's room. I walked in and jumped onto her bed. "Aufwachen! (Wake up!.)" I said, jumping up and down on the bed. "No.." She muttered. I laughed, and kept jumping on her bed. She eventually sat up, glaring at me. "Morgen. (Morning.)" I said. "Shut up." She said, getting out of bed. I smiled cheekily, and stopped jumping. She went to her closet to find clothes and change. When she was done, we both went downstairs. "I fucking hate you all." Amber grumbled as she sat down. Brad served us food and we all ate. I picked up and cleaned the dishes that were starting to pile up. Brad left, but Jesse stayed to hang with Amber. I went to my room and started looking through my old journal again. I flipped through the old worn pages. The doorbell rang, so I put it down and went to answer the door. Amber and Jesse came out of her room and followed me. I opened the door and there was a box sitting there. I picked it up and looked around. I took it inside with me and set it on the living room table. "Open it." Amber said, excited. I rolled my eyes and went to open it. Inside was a note that said "I'm back." And something under a shit tone of paper. I moved some of the paper only to uncover pictures of Brad and I on our hunt last week. There were pictures of me jumping on Amber's bed this morning also. I started to freak out and pushed away the box. "Er ist wieder... (he's back.)" I said. I backed away from the table. "He's back." I whispered. Jesse and Amber looked at the pictures with wide eyes. Jesse looked through the box and found more. They were of me the night I found the journal. There was one of me breaking down. And another of me drinking water. Then three of me taking to Jesse. Jesse and Amber looked at me. "What do we do?" Jesse asked. "Call Brad. Tell him I said to get his ass here. Now." I said to Jesse. He nodded and did as he was told. Brad came over and looked at the pictures. We were talking about what to do when the doorbell rang again.


	5. Dad

5. Dad

We were talking about what to do when the doorbell rang again. I went to the door, Amber, Brad, and Jesse following close behind. I looked through the peephole thing to see who it was. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Jesse's mom. I opened up the door and smiled. "Hey Mrs. Bloome." I said. "Hello Julia. Jesse is here, right?" she asked. I nodded and let her in. I closed and locked the door behind me. We all walked into the kitchen. "You hungry, Mrs. Bloome?" I asked. "A little, hun." She told me. "I'll make you something." I said. I started making food as she talked to Jesse. I heard my dad's name come up, so I turned and got into the convo. "What 'bout my father?" I asked, bitterly. Jesse's mom looked at me. "He called my husband today. "She said with distain clear in her voice. "Why?" asked Amber. Jesse and Brad looked as nervous as I felt. Jesse's mom took a deep breath before speaking. "Said something about getting out of jail on good behavior." She said. The distain in her voice didn't waver. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "Nein, nein, nein, nein. (no, no, no, no.)" I said. "He can't." Amber said, mostly to herself. She swallowed hard and I started to hyperventilate. Brad growled, furiously while Jesse sat there with a blank expression. "I thought you'd guys want to know." Jesse's mom said to us all. "I also want to bring Jesse home." She said. I snapped out of my daze. "What about Amber and me? What are we to do? We have no protection." I said. I was panicking, and it was showing. All the horrible memories came flooding back. All the abuse and the psychotic looks my dad ever made or did. "You're 18 now." Jesse's mom said, harshly. "You can take care of yourselves." Jesse scowled and stood up, clearly pissed off. "I'm not leaving my friends here without protection." Jesse said. His tone proved I was right. He was pisses off. Brad burst out laughing. "It sounded like condoms." Brad laughed. Amber, Jesse, and I looked at him. I shook my head at him. "Jesse Will Bloome!" Mrs. Bloome yelled. "You WILL come home with me." She said. I stood up and got in her face. "If he wishes to stay, I don't see why he can't. You've always thought of Amber and I as your daughters. Treat us like that now. We're in danger and you don't even care." I said in a low tone. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Mrs. Bloome started at me with wide eyes, and I started back. Everyone was silent. "welche Art von Schwachsinn ist das denn? (what kind of bullshit is that?)" I said in the same low tone. Mrs. Bloome looked down for a few seconds. "I am protecting my child." She said. "AND WHAT ABOUT US?!" Amber yelled. She sniffled as a tear rolled down her eyes. "Our dad is coming and you don't care. Julia is right. If you view us as your children, then HELP US!" Amber said. She was fully crying by now. Jesse went over to her and hugged her. "You know the horrible stuff he did to me. The things he almost did to Amber. Why are you turning your back on us now?" I asked. I looked her dead in the eye. After she didn't answer for a few seconds, I asked her again. She looked down. "He threatened me." She said. Jesse's gaze snapped to her. "What do you mean?" He asked still mad. Mrs. Bloome took in a deep breath and exhaled. "He threatened to kill me and your father, Jesse." She said. Her voice shook a little when she spoke. Jesse, Brad, and I growled in unison while Amber gasped. "W-what?" Mrs. Bloome asked a little nervous. "That ARESEHOLE!" Amber yelled. Brad growled again. "Schrauben Sie ihn. (Screw him)" I said. "Er kann tot umfallen. (He can drop dead.)" I said more irate. I was starting to feel myself on the verge of a blackout. That's not good. Ever. "Mrs. Bloome, help us anyway. Please?" Amber asked. She was begging now, and it was obvious. Mrs. Bloome stood up abruptly and nodded. "I'm leaving now. Come on Jesse." She said. Her gaze was hard and cold. "No." He said, standing his ground. She huffed and stormed out of the house. After about three minutes later, we heard a scream. We all looked at each other. Fear was across our faces. Amber started to freak out and Jesse and Brad try to calm her down. After another six minutes later, there is a knock at the front door. We all freeze and look at each other once more. "Should we answer?" Brad asked. "Nien." I said quietly. Another knock was heard. I took a deep breath and went to look through the peep hole again. It was HIM… It was my dad. I backed away and went to everyone. "To the hide spot." I commanded. Just as I closed the door to our safe hiding spot, I heard the door bust down.

_

Heeeeeey guys. Sorry if it's been a while. I had a small writers block, but I hope that you like this chapter :3  
I'll have the next one out as soon as I can 3


End file.
